NACHT ARC
by istorya
Summary: A mysterious young girl is a candidate to be a Shinigami... the problem? She's still alive! R&R please! FINISHED AND REVISED!
1. Introduction

**Yami no Matsuei  
A Fan Fiction  
Written by: Disordered Thoughts**

**Nacht Arc**

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do not owe the characters of YnM! Matsushita-sensei owns them! Only the OCs here are mine for I alone created them!

**CHARACTERS: **

**Tsuzuki Asato:** You know him, the purple-eyed Shinigami! The one who can summon the 12 Shikigami, the one who is considered one of the best in JuOhCho, the one who lavish and go to la, la, la land over sweets and of all... the main protagonist of YnM!

**Kurosaki Hisoka:** You know him, the green-eyed Shinigami! The stoic partner of Tsuzuki, the one killed and violated by the psychotic Muraki, the one who wanted to be at the same level in Tsuzuki when it comes to power, the one who lust for revenge for his death and of all... the other main protagonist of YnM!

**Seiichirou Tatsumi:** You know this strict, scary and miser secretary of the Chief Konoe, the one who handles the budget of the Shokan Division, the one who is very protective when it comes to Tsuzuki, and of all... the other one who hated Muraki to the core and despise the perverted acts of Count Earl

**Yutaka Watari**: You know this blond-haired Shinigami, the one who wants to created a change gender potion, the one who owns a cute little owl named 003, the one who is considered the doctor and scientist in the Shokan Division and of all... another Tsuzuki image when it comes to cheerfulness! -

**Chief Konoe:** You know this old man in YnM, the one who gives the assignments to Tsuzuki and other Shinigamis, the other one who has a sweet tooth, the one who scolds Tsuzuki to the core and of all... the only one who is not a bishounen! ;  
Wakaba Kannuki: The cute and adorable Shinigami and partner of the rival of Tsuzuki. She's not in the anime but I'm including her in my story! (If you haven't read the manga, you wont know her!) -

**Terazuma Hajime: **The rival of Tsuzuki, they bicker a lot plus he changes into some black red-eyed lion like when touched by a girl! He is Wakaba-chan's partner plus he is also not in the anime only in the manga! ;;;

**Ayumi Hasegawa:** This girl is Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's new assignment, their mission is to take away her life because... she is a candidate to be a Shinigami! But why? Enma Daioh wanted this girl badly enough to be a Shinigami that he wants the girl dead at once in order to be one!

**Sister Mary:** She only appears in the flashbacks, but she has something to do with Ayumi

**Deadlink:** A mysterious assassin who wants Ayumi dead but Ayumi also wanted him dead, why? 00

This is only an introduction of characters! Please bear in mind that this is a Shounen-ai and non-Shounen-ai fic. If you're not into Shounen-ai please do not continue reading this fic! You have been warned!

To those who do not know Shounen-ai, it is a love relationship between two men/boys or rather 2 bishounens!


	2. Arc 01

**Nacht Arc 1 **

**IN MEIFU (JuOhCho, Shokan Division) **

"Here's the new assignment Tsuzuki-san, Hisoka-kun!" Chief Konoe replied giving Tsuzuki a folder.

The purple-eyed Shinigami took the folder and opened it. He nearly choked on the bread he is eating. What's inside the folder aroused the curiosity of Kurosaki Hisoka. He took it from the elder Shinigami and looked at it, he also choked.

"Wha... This girl..." Hisoka sputtered looking bewildered. Tatsumi pushed his glasses up to his eyes and said, "Hasegawa Ayumi, you're new assignment!"

"But Tatsumi-san! This girl is a candidate for being a Shinigami? She became a candidate even she's still alive and above all, her name is isn't in the Kiseki yet!" Tsuzuki protested.

Hisoka nod his head in agreement, "I agree Tatsumi-san! We have to get the girl's life even there is no reason for her to die yet?"

"There is a reason! She's a candidate to be a Shinigami!" Tatsumi replied looking stern.

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow and replied, "We know but..."

"Orders from Enma Daioh! He wanted that girl to be a Shinigami!" Chief Konoe exclaimed shocking Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

_"Orders from above"_ Hisoka and Tsuzuki thought.

**MUCH LATER... ON EARTH... KYUSHU **

"I don't believe this! What is with this Hasegawa Ayumi anyway? She's still alive and yet a candidate to be a Shinigami? Preposterous!" Hisoka exclaimed looking annoyed.

Tsuzuki Asato just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Assignment is an Assignment Hisoka, better get the job done!" he scanned the area and asked, "Spotted her?"

Hisoka shook his head and said, "No! I couldn't even sense her!"

Both Shinigamis were hiding in a tree; Tsuzuki was standing on the branch while Hisoka is sitting on it.

"It's been two hours already! I'm hungry!" Tsuzuki complained.

"You've just finished a whole box of donuts baka!" Hisoka exclaimed veins popping. _"This guy is really impossible" _he thought as Tsuzuki turned into inu (dog) mode and started to wail.

"Aww... common Hisoka! Just one bite of apple pie! Common!" cried the inu mode Tsuzuki, wagging his tail at Hisoka.

Hisoka sighed looking annoyed. "Oh all right! Stop whining will ya?" he exclaimed irritably. Tsuzuki pounced on him crying, "ARIGATO HI-SO-KA!" hearts

The two Shinigami went down the tree and was about to head the nearest pastry shop, when a girl with long jet-black hair, emotionless gray eyes dressed in a school fuku walked by. Hisoka stared at the girl and exclaimed, "It's her!"

Tsuzuki ran towards girl crying, 'Yo wait! Hasegawa Ayumi, matte!"

The girl turned around and saw Tsuzuki running towards her. The girl's eyes lit up and jumped away from him. Tsuzuki halted in surprise. Ayumi Hasegawa was now standing on a wall staring at him like a killer.

"Anta...who are you?" Ayumi asked.

_"Such fast reflexes"_ Tsuzuki thought. He smiled cheerfully at the girl and said, "Hello there Ayumi-chan! We just like to talk to you!"

Ayumi didn't change her facial expression and asked, "Are you from Pentagon?"

_"Pentagon? Why ask that?"_ Tsuzuki wondered. He shook his head and answered, "Oh no! We..."

"We just wanted to speak with you for a moment. We're not enemies Hasegawa-san." Hisoka replied cutting off Tsuzuki.

"Eh..." Tsuzuki replied staring at Hisoka in SD form.

Ayumi jumped down the wall with flourish not even disheveling neither her hair nor her school clothes and said, "All right! Follow me then!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked at each other and decided to follow the mysterious girl (hey aren't those two mysterious too? sweatdrop)

**HASEGAWA RESIDENCE **

_"Whoah! What a huge house!"_ Tsuzuki thought in awe. He was seating in the sofa and was scanning the Hasegawa household. It was huge, the living room is filled with crystal figurines, even the chandelier is made of crystals.

"Nee Ayumi-chan, where are your parents?" Tsuzuki asked looking at Ayumi who was seating in front of him. Ayumi answered, "I don't have any parents. I live alone."

Hisoka exclaimed in surprise, "Alone! But you're barely 16!"

"I live with the maids and a butler... but they are stay out, so I live alone" Ayumi explained monotonously. She then stood up staring at Hisoka and Tsuzuki.

_"Those emotionless eyes... how such a girl like her who is barely 16 got those eyes? Eyes like a heartless killer..." _Tsuzuki wondered staring at Ayumi's gray eyes.

"Tell me, what is your purpose? What do you want to speak of me?" Ayumi asked.

Hisoka took out a fuda and said, "We're not humans Hasegawa-san, we're Shinigamis. We came from JuOhCho and we were send by Enma Daioh to take your life away."

Ayumi closed her eyes and said, "I see..."

"Gomen ne Ayumi-chan, I know it's hard to believe, well it's really hard for out part too, you see your name is not in the Kiseki but you have to die for a special purpose." Tsuzuki exclaimed approaching Ayumi.

He touched Ayumi's shoulder and said, "You're a candidate Ayumi-chan. You are a candidate to be one of us, to be a Shinigami. We don't really know why, but it's an order from above and we need to take you know."

Ayumi opened her eyes and said, "Get out!"

Tsuzuki sweat dropped and said, "Wha..." then suddenly Ayumi pushed him away as bullets came whizzing by them.

Hisoka cried, **"TSUZUKI!" **

Tsuzuki fell on his back and said, "Daijoubu Hisoka! It's Ayumi I'm worried about!" He scrambled back to his feet and saw Ayumi dodging the bullets like an acrobat. His jaw dropped in surprise.

As Ayumi landed on her feet, both of her hands reached at the back of her skirt and revealed 2 magnum guns. She focused them on Tsuzuki and Hisoka and said, "Duck!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka did. Ayumi fired, 2 guys dressed in black dropped dead. She then aimed the gun on her left hand at her back and without looking she fired. Another guy in black dropped dead.

Bullets started to rain again. Tsuzuki took out a fuda and chanted, **_"Animus, animus, animus irritus inferi! Animus inferi! CONTEGO!"_** a huge barrier shield appeared and protected him and Hisoka.

He turned to Ayumi who was firing her gun, the gun on her right was shooting in front, the other hand is at her back shooting still, without looking.

_"This girl! What amazing skills! How can she shoot on both sides at once?"_ Tsuzuki wondered. Hisoka gripped his chest and thought. _"What is this... her emotions... it can't be!" _

Ayumi dropped her guns, she was out of bullets and the men in black were still numerous. Ayumi then grabbed something on her desks, they were silver daggers, she scanned the area and said, "What a waste..."

With full force and flourish she threw the daggers, hitting her enemies either in the head or in the chest. She then felt someone was at her back, she jumped and did a round the house kick at that someone and jabbing the last dagger on her hand.

The remaining alive was stricken with fear as Ayumi stared at them. They scrambled to run away but Ayumi whispered, "No one is allowed to live."

With that Ayumi rushed at them, using a silver garrote, she killed them all. Tsuzuki took of the barriers and approached Ayumi saying, "Daijoubu Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi stared at him, Tsuzuki halted in shock, Ayumi's eyes are still emotionless not a hint of guilt of to what she has done. They were fearless, cold and stoic.

**BACK IN MEIFU (JuOhCho, Shokan Division) **

"Why the hell did you bought her here alive! It's the spirit we want not the whole body itself!" Chief Konoe demanded angrily.

Tsuzuki held up both hands and explained, "C-chief Konoe... we did it because... because, Ayumi wanted to ask of something to you!"

"Plus we wanted to know who really she is." Hisoka replied eyeing Chief Konoe and Tatsumi.

"Yeah, I've heard the show she gave you guys! Pretty interesting. Imagine, a girl who is barely 16 kills like a professional assassin." Yutaka Watari exclaimed eyeing Ayumi from head to toe. "Without regrets or fear." he continued looking very serious.

Tatsumi sighed and said, "Ayumi Hasegawa, is an Assassin for the Japanese Government."

"NANI!" Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari cried in unison. "But, she's too young!" Tsuzuki exclaimed looking shocked.

Tatsumi explained, "You see, at that time... the Japanese Government has a project they call EVE. They wanted a perfect fighting, killing machine that could assassinate anyone even in the tightest spot. Ayumi Hasegawa was chosen by the government, that's why when she was born she was taken away, and trained her to be Project EVE."

Watari scanned a file and said, "Interesting, they also altered her genes. According here, her genes were altered in order for her to have psychic abilities."

"She's psychic?" Hisoka asked in surprise. "Yes, a psychic, an empath like you boy!" Watari replied winking at him.

"No wonder, she can shoot both side without looking, she can feel them because she's an empath" Tsuzuki replied. Ayumi Hasegawa remained quiet. She didn't budge a finger and just stared like she was staring at nowhere.

"But... It is impossible for an empath to have no emotions!" Hisoka replied surprising everyone except for Ayumi.

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Nee Hisoka what are you talking about?"

"Simple Tsuzuki, way back there, I tried to sense her thoughts and her feelings... there isn't. No emotions! Not a single emotion!" Hisoka exclaimed.

Watari stared at the file he's holding and said, "According here, they also trained her not to feel any emotions..." he then stared at Ayumi and exclaimed, "How heartless! They took out emotions out of this girl! Meaning, she doesn't know how to love, to feel pain or sadness! I bet she doesn't even know what's the meaning of happiness is!"

_"No wonder her eyes are emotionless..." _Tsuzuki thought, "But still she's human... that's the point! She can't be a Shinigami if she's not human right?"

"Atashi... ie... I am not human" Ayumi replied. Chief Konoe laughed and said, "Of course you are! Even if you're an assassin without emotions you're still human!"

Ayumi stared at the chief and said, "No... I am a biological weapon of the Japanese Government. I am not human. I am weapon."

**_"NANDATE? I don't believe this! Did the people of the Project EVE implanted this on her brain?" _**Tsuzuki's mind screamed. _"How heartless!"_

"I am not a human, ie no Ningen!" Ayumi replied monotonously.

_"Poor girl, how awful it is, such a pitiful young girl. She doesn't have any emotions, she kills people at that tender young age and the most awful thing... she thinks she's not human... she thinks she's a weapon! How a girl like her could exist in the living world?" Tsuzuki wondered. _

"Allow me to me dismissed Kacho" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Chief Konoe nods his head and dismissed him.

_"No wonder Enma Daioh-sama wanted her so badly to be a Shinigami. A girl with the perfect fighting skills and a girl with no such emotion... she is really like a weapon, a perfect image of a Shinigami, because even if she's still alive, she's already an agent of death... she is death herself... Ayumi Hasegawa"_ Tsuzuki thought as he watched the sakura petals fall from the sakura trees.

**Tsuzuku**


	3. Arc 02

**Nacht Arc 2 **

Tsuzuki Asato fell off his seat after hearing Hisoka had just said. "She asked what?" he exclaimed looking shaken. "You heard me right Tsuzuki, That is her request." Hisoka replied seating on his desk. He looks annoyed with it.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Before you take me, let me finish a job for myself! Let me assassinate one person, only one, only that person... after that I will go with you... I will be a Shinigami" Ayumi Hasegawa replied looking at Chief Konoe. _

_Chief Konoe looked at Tatsumi, Tatsumi nods his head, "All right, you have your request under one condition!" he then looked at Tatsumi. Tatsumi gave a cough and said, "You will be accompanied or rather be guarded by Kurosaki Hisoka and Tsuzuki Asato, the two Shinigamis you just met." _

_"Is that a burden Ayumi-san?" Chief Konoe asked. Ayumi shook her head. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"She is going to assassinate one person? Who the hell the Japanese Government wanted her to assassinate now? The President of the United States?" Tsuzuki asked shaking his head in disbelief. Watari chuckled and said, "I don't really think so! Why don't you ask Ayumi-san, I bet she'll tell you"

"Why would she? She doesn't seem to care really!" Hisoka replied sarcastically.

Watari looked at Ayumi and said, "Itai! That hurts, such sarcasm this boy has, ne Ayumi-san?" with that he winked at the girl.

"I don't really care... and what is sarcasm?" Ayumi replied looking straight at Watari. Watari went SD and cried, "Eh... You don't know what sarcasm is?" Ayumi shook her head.

_"Ahh Yutaka! Remember she doesn't have emotions therefore she won't know and won't care! Looks like the boy was right."_ Watari thought looking at Hisoka. Hisoka just gave him a knowing look. Tsuzuki approached Ayumi and asked, "Who are you going to assassinate Ayumi?"

"Deadlink" Ayumi answered. There are now question marks around Tsuzuki's head, "Eh... Deadlink?" he asked.

"Yes, I will assassinate Deadlink. The one who assassinated Sister Mary." Ayumi replied not changing her facial expression.

**FLASHBACK**

_An angelic face of a nun appears handing her hand to Ayumi, much younger. _

_"Ahh Ayumi-chan! Ohayo!" _

_"Ohayo Sister Mary!" _

_"Saa, ikou!" _

_"Ikou!" _

_**GUNSHOT **_

_**"AYUMI-CHAN!" **_

_"Sister..." _

_An Evil laugh was heard echoing through the trees..._

_"Anata wa Ningen... Ayumi-chan..." _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

_"Atashi... ie..."_ Ayumi thought.

"Nee Ayumi-chan, are you still there?" Watari asked waving his hand over to her face. Ayumi nod her head.

"Deadlink is an assassin for the Japanese Government too, he wants me dead." Ayumi replied looking straight. Hisoka asked, "Why would he want you dead? You work for the same boss."

Ayumi stood up holding a dessert fork and said, "Because I'm perfect. I'm a perfect biological weapon and he is not, that was he said to me, he wants me dead. I want him dead too."

Hisoka frowned and said, "I thought you never care, why you want him dead? Like it was a problem of your? So what if he's after your life, like he can kill you that easily." Tsuzuki noticed the poison in Hisoka's words replied, "Oi Hisoka, watch your words!"

Hisoka ignored him. Ayumi stared at Hisoka; she raised the dessert fork and threw it sideways. The fork stuck on the concrete wall like it was made of steel and said, "Because he killed Sister Mary."

**EARTH (Hasegawa household) **

_"Sister Mary, who the hell is she? She's a nun that's for sure, the way Ayumi-chan calls her. But who is she? Ayumi-chan wanted Deadlink dead because Deadlink killed Sister Mary. I don't get it"_ Tsuzuki thought as he watch Ayumi cleans her guns.

"I know what you're thinking Tsuzuki. It is impossible for her to care for someone... she's emotionless remember?" Hisoka replied appearing that he had read what on Tsuzuki's mind. Tsuzuki sighed and said, "I just don't get it Hisoka, to the sound of her request, she wanted revenge. People with no emotions don't need revenge. Revenge is the sum of a hatred feeling."

Hisoka closed his eyes and said, "Maybe... somewhere in there, inside the heart of Hasegawa-san, she obtain emotions and Sister Mary... maybe the key..."

_"A key to what? I can't penetrate to her heart, she's blocking me; her psychic power is incredibly strong"_ Hisoka thought as he tried to read Ayumi's heart.

Ayumi finished assembling her guns and stood up. She went to a closet and opened up revealing what is inside. Tsuzuki and Hisoka gasped. Inside the closet are hundreds of ammunition and weapons. "Ayumi-chan, that's a large collection!" Tsuzuki exclaimed in awe.

Ayumi didn't say anything; she took out some weapons and put them inside a black duffel bag. She then went upstairs. After a few minutes, she returned back, dressed in black shorts, black shirt and black shoes. On her right elbow is an elbow pad and on her left knee is a kneepad.

"Ikou." she replied as she opened the door of her house. "Where are we going Ayumi-chan?" Tsuzuki asked.

"To Deadlink" Ayumi answered. "To Tokyo." Hisoka replied looking at Ayumi. Ayumi nod her head and said, "Hai. Tokyo. Ikou."

**TOKYO **

Inu mode Tsuzuki wagged his tail and drooled over the window of a bakery shop. "Apple pie! Cinnamon rolls! Chocolate and Cheesecakes! Oishiiiiiii!" Tsuzuki cried hearts floating all over his head. Hisoka pulled him away from the window at the back of his collar.

"Stop that you baka! You're embarrassing us!" Hisoka hissed at him. Tsuzuki pouted and cried, "But Hisoka! I'm Hungry!"

Hisoka towered at him and cried, **"WE JUST ATE LUNCH BAKA!"** Tsuzuki ran towards Ayumi crouching behind her saying, "Uwaaaaa! Kowaii Hisoka!"

"Stop doing that!" Hisoka exclaimed looking angry. Ayumi stared at Tsuzuki and asked, "Are you still hungry?"

Tsuzuki nods his head with those sad puppy dog eyes. Ayumi went inside the bakery shop. A few minutes later, she returned back with a box full of cinnamon buns. She handed them to Tsuzuki.

"Waaaiiiii! Arigato Ayumi-chan!" Tsuzuki replied happily hugging the box of cinnamon buns. Hisoka shook his head in disbelief.

"Lets go." Ayumi replied walking past Hisoka.

**_"Why did you do it?"_** Hisoka asked Ayumi telepathically.

**_"I don't know... he's hungry. I was said, when someone is hungry, give that someone food." _**Ayumi answered.

**_"Who said it to you?"_** Hisoka asked.

**_"Sister Mary"_** Ayumi answered.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Remember Ayumi-chan, when someone is hungry, give him something to eat! Especially those who were unfortunate and deprives of food!" _

_"I cannot do that, I am not trained to do that." _

_"Stop saying that! Stop saying that I am not trained to that! You're no robot to say such things!" _

_"But Sister Mary... I am... I am a weapon." _

_The angelic faced nun hugged Ayumi. _

_"For me... anata wa Ningen!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**SKYSCRAPER 666 **

"Eve is coming!" a man dressed in black matrix coat, white shirt and black tight fitting pants. On his eyes placed a black visor. The man reached for his desk and took out white globes with funny electronic wires on them. He then took out a weird looking gun.

"My dear Eve is coming!"

"Deadlink-sama! The beasts are ready to attack at your orders" a guy in black replied bowing to the man with the black visor. Deadlink smiled evilly and said, "Ahhh... the scent of my Eve is here, my Eve! She even brought Shinigamis with her. This is going to be good bloodbath!"

Evil laughters were heard afterwards...

**1st FLOOR OF SKYSCRAPER 666 **

_"I can sense non-human existence here."_ Hisoka thought as he clutches his chest. Tsuzuki noticed this approached Hisoka. "Daijoubu Hisoka?" he asked touching the young shinigami's face. "Hai..." Hisoka answered.

"Tsuzuki, this building has an evil aura in it" Hisoka replied to Tsuzuki with that he fell towards the floor. Tsuzuki caught him on time saying, "Yamete Hisoka!"

Ayumi stared at the crestfallen Hisoka and said, "The evil presence is strong. Deadlink have asked the world of demons for help."

"NANI?" Tsuzuki exclaimed, he was holding Hisoka close to him. Hisoka gripped Tsuzuki's sleeves and said, "She's right, gomen, I tried to feel them all, that's why... that's why..."

Tsuzuki put his finger at Hisoka's lips and said, "Shhh... stop saying that. It's not your fault." he then helped Hisoka to his feet and asked, "Daijoubu ka?" Hisoka nod his head. _"He is always so worried about me."_ he thought.

Ayumi suddenly took out her magnum guns and exclaimed, "They're here" With that from the doors burst out the men in blacks in great numbers, also with them is a huge beast that looked like a cross breed of a lion and a dragon.

Then a voice was heard, "Welcome my Eve! I welcome you to my hell!"

**Tsuzuku**


	4. Arc 03

**Nacht Arc 3 **

There was a loud explosion at the 105th floor of Skyscraper 666. Tsuzuki have placed a fuda on Ayumi's pocket to protect her from being killed by those men in black. Apparently the enigmatic Deadlink haven't showed yet.

"What kind of man is Deadlink anyway?" Hisoka asked. He was facing a demon with two heads and has tongues like Lickers from the Resident Evil game.

"You mean what is he? I bet he's not entirely human... I mean, having connections with the Makai World" Tsuzuki replied banishing a demon with a fuda. Hisoka pulled his gun at the demon he is facing and replied, "I'm loosing ammo Tsuzuki!" Hisoka exclaimed looking at his bullets made of fuda.

Ayumi made a round the house kick on a guy and fired at him in the head. Hundred of bullets came pelting towards her. She extended her arm and cried, **"FREEZE!"**

In an instant, the bullets stopped in mid air, Ayumi then cried, **"REVERSE!"** the bullets turned around and shot at her enemies. Tsuzuki was impressed, he smiled at Hisoka and said, "Cool ne? Why don't you do that! It would certainly save you ammo."

"BAKA!" Hisoka exclaimed punching him in the nose, "Like demons shot bullets, idiot!" he exclaimed angrily. "It was only a suggestion!" Tsuzuki wailed crying, his tears like waterfalls.

_"This baka! I have to admit, he did a good job for crushing that demon way back" _Hisoka thought, remembering how Tsuzuki defeated the demon that is a crossbreed of a lion and a dragon.

**FLASHBACK **

_**"A Löwedrache!" **Tsuzuki cried. _

**_"Löwedrache?"_** _Ayumi and Hisoka both asked staring at the huge demon. Tsuzuki took out a fuda and exclaimed, **"A demon who is a cross breed of a lion and dragon. It's very powerful and certainly one of the 12 beasts of the Makai!" **_

_Hisoka gulped and exclaimed, **"I don't like the sound of that Tsuzuki!"** Tsuzuki shoved the fuda to Hisoka and exclaimed, **"Create a barrier Hisoka! I'll face the demon! Protect Ayumi-chan!" **_

_**"Tsuzuki! Matte!" H**isoka cried out but Tsuzuki ignored him. Ayumi looked at the fuda on Hisoka's hand. Hisoka replied, **"Don't attack yet Hasegawa-san!" **Hisoka raised the fuda and enchanted, **"Animus inferi! CONTEGO!"** with that an invisible barrier wrapped around them both. _

_Tsuzuki rushed towards the demon, dodging bullets and the fire coming from the demon's mouth. He jumped upward and chanted, **"Humbly do I present! My Wish to those twelve that grant me divine protection! I command you to appear before me! SUZAKU!" **_

A huge phoenix appeared and attacked the Löwedrache. The Löwedrache tried to slash the firebird but the great Suzaku was more powerful. It lashes out its powerful wings and attacked the demon. As Suzaku wrapped her wings around the demon, the demon burned to ashes.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Tsuzuki approached Ayumi who shot the last guy dead. Hisoka replied, "That was your last bullet." Ayumi took out her silver garrote and exclaimed, "It's not really a problem" Tsuzuki smiled cheerfully and said, "Shall we Ayumi-chan?"

Ayumi shook her head and said, "Ie. Deadlink is here."

Hisoka frowned; he could sense someone in the building, something evil, it is human but definitely evil. _"Such evil force for a human being"_ Hisoka thought. "Nee Hisoka, don't try to tire yourself!" Tsuzuki replied. Hisoka annoyingly replied, "Shut-up baka!"

Suddenly out of the shadows appeared a man with long red hair, his eyes covered with a visor. He was wearing a long black matrix coat; under it is a white shirt and black fitting pants. He clapped his hands, which were covered by weird gloves with weird electronic wires on it.

"Beautiful my Eve!" the man exclaimed. "Deadlink." Ayumi replied.

"I know you'll come for me" Deadlink replied smiling. Tsuzuki frowned and said, "You made a wrong mistake making a contact with the Makai World!" Deadlink laughed insanely and said, "Oh no Shinigami! I did not!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka frowned and thought, _"He knows!"_

"Don't be confused. Since I'm connected with the Makai World, I've known you Shinigamis! You're amazing beings you know. Really amazing!" Deadlink exclaimed smirking. Then suddenly, a silver wire grazed Deadlink's right cheek. Ayumi obviously threw her silver garrote on him. Deadlink wiped the blood on his cheek and muttered, "Very impulsive Eve!"

"Shine!" Ayumi whispered, she rushed forward at Deadlink. Deadlink jumped back wards exposing a weird gun in his hand. Tsuzuki gasped upon seeing the gun, he knew that gun. He rushed towards Ayumi crying, **"Ayumi-chan! Avoid the gun!" **

Deadlink fired, a blast of electric ball came out from the gun and went towards Ayumi. Ayumi halted and cried, **"FREEZE!"** but the electric ball didn't stopped. Tsuzuki then chanted, **_"Humbly do I present! My Wish to those twelve that grant me divine protection! I command you to appear before me! SUZAKU!" _**

The phoenix appeared and Tsuzuki cried, **"Suzaku! Shikigami of Fire! Protect Ayumi-chan!"** the firebird covered Ayumi as the electric ball hit. There was a loud explosion. Ayumi wasn't hurt Suzaku had protected her. Hisoka asked, "Doushite Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki exclaimed, "Deadlink's gun! It is a weapon made in the Makai World! It is called the Night Shader. It is a very powerful weapon. Use it to a human, the human will be pulverized!"

Deadlink laughed and said, "Very good Shinigami! You are correct! Exchange for my soul, I have this gun, just for my Eve!"

Ayumi gritted her teeth and cried, **"TEME!"** with that her psychic powers gushed out of her, sending waves that slashes the walls around them. The Shikigami Suzaku literally wrapped her wings around Hisoka and Tsuzuki to protect them from Ayumi's power.

_"Chikara! Such string power"_ Hisoka thought.

Deadlink laughed evilly and exclaimed, "You can't scare me with your powers anymore Eve!" with that he aimed the Night Shader at her. Ayumi suddenly disappeared. "Nani?" Deadlink muttered in surprise. Then suddenly, a wire garrote wrapped around Deadlink's hand that holds the Night Shader.

_"What the..."_ Deadlink thought in surprise. Then he heard Ayumi's voice, "Shine!" He turned his head upward and saw Ayumi perched on the ceiling inverted like a bat. Her eyes glowing like a vampire, she attacked.

The garrote pierced Deadlink's arms and legs. Deadlink cried in pain, "Why you bitch!" Deadlink cursed.

"Shine!" Ayumi whispered aiming her garrote.

Hisoka meanwhile felt something; he rushed out of Suzaku's protective wings and cried, **"WATCH OUT HASEGAWA-SAN!" **

Ayumi's eyes widened as Deadlink aimed his Night Shader at her and said, "Sayonara Eve!" with that he fired. Hisoka rushed towards her, Tsuzuki grabbed his arm and wrapped his arms around him crying, "No Hisoka! The power of that gun can turn you into dust!"

The power of the blast hit Ayumi; luckily, the fuda in her pocket is still working. It stopped the electric ball for seconds lessening its power a little before breaking the shield and hitting Ayumi.

**"HASEGAWA-SAN!" **Hisoka cried. _"Damned! The Night Shader was able to break the shield around her"_ Tsuzuki thought rushing towards Ayumi in a speed of light. He caught her as she fell towards the floor unconscious.

"Curses! Where did that shield came from?" Deadlink demanded looking disappointed that Ayumi wasn't pulverized. Tsuzuki stood up carrying Ayumi in his arms. He faced Deadlink with a very angry face, he gave Deadlink an icy glare and said, "A human have no rights to handle the Night Shader Deadlink, it will eat you alive! The more you use it, the more it eats you up!"

"About the shield... you didn't expect a fuda in Ayumi's pocket didn't you? We have been protecting her all along!" Hisoka exclaimed taking a fuda from Ayumi's pocket.

Deadlink gritted his teeth and demanded, "Doushite? You're agents of death! You're supposed to take her life away! Why do you protect her?"

"You don't have the rights to know!" Hisoka snapped back at him. Deadlink then aimed his Night Shader at them, Tsuzuki then released a strong wave of aura and exclaimed, "Don't you dare Deadlink, I can kill you right now, without you blinking an eye!"

Deadlink froze in fear. Tsuzuki's eyes show neither fear nor mercy. They were blazing in some kind of power he couldn't perceive. Hisoka felt it too. _"What is this? This power Tsuzuki is showing? How frightening this power is!"_ Hisoka thought wrapping his arms around him.

"I will not take your life away Deadlink, I will allow Ayumi-chan to do that, we leave now but we promise you we will be back!" Tsuzuki exclaimed his voice unyielding. With that Tsuzuki and Hisoka along with Ayumi disparate.

**MEIFU (JuOhCho, Shokan Division) **

**INFIRMARY **

"She's okay Tsuzuki, boy! The shield around her lessen the impact of the Night Shader, she's not that badly hurt. A few broken bones but nothing really harsh." Watari replied smiling at the Tsuzuki and Hisoka.

Wakaba Kannuki stared at the sleeping Ayumi and said, "She's so pretty, too bad, she doesn't have emotions." Terazuma Hajime huffed and said, "Nonsense! So what she is a perfect assassin? That doesn't means she is a perfect candidate to be a Shinigami!"

"Oh shut-up Hajime-chan!" Wakaba replied looking annoyed.

"She showed great power back there, for genes that have been altered... incredibly strong." Hisoka replied. Wakaba smiled and said, "Honto? Sugoi! She's amazing then!" Terazuma noticed Tsuzuki looking so quiet. "Oi Sempai! So quiet today?" he asked mockingly.

Tsuzuki looked up and dismissed the mocking tone of Terazuma and replied, "Deadlink... he managed to get hold of a weapon that only General Ashitalore has!"

Chief Konoe choked on his coffee and sputtered, "H-He h-has a N-Night S-Shader?"

"That's terrible! He should be executed!" Tatsumi exclaimed looking horrified. Tsuzuki nod his head, "I know... he is just a human being... he would never withstand the power of the Night Shader! That weapon will kill him..."

Hisoka stood up and said, "It doesn't matter really; it's his loss!"

"You don't understand kid! It matters! That weapon is not for a human, if a human used it, he will be eaten up by it and when that weapon ate a human, it would have a mind of it's own... if that happens, it would be unstoppable!" Terazuma replied looking dead serious.

Watari nod his head and said, "What's worse only Gen. Ashitalore could stop it, but... you know Enma Daioh-sama would never ask nor try to be in debt with that guy!"

"Poor Ayumi-chan, how will she defeat Deadlink?" Wakaba asked looking sad. Tsuzuki smiled softly and said, "Don't worry Wakaba-chan! Ayumi-chan will defeat Deadlink!"

Hisoka huffed and said, "Yeah she will, if she can get the Night Shader out Deadlink's hands!" Everyone went silent.

"That would be impossible, when a human get hold of a Night Shader, it would impossible to get it out of it's hands, because the Night Shader has already attached to it." Chief Konoe replied solemnly.

Tsuzuki frowned and thought, _"Impossible? Ayumi-chan..."_

**Tsuzuki**


	5. Arc 04

**Nacht Arc 4 **

**DREAM SEQUENCE **

_"Anta wa ningen Ayumi-chan! Remember that!" Sister Mary exclaimed giving Ayumi a sweet smile. She then reached a necklace which has a cross pendant and handed it to Ayumi. _

_Ayumi reached for the necklace. _

_"A gift!" Sister Mary exclaimed. _

_Ayumi smiled, for the first time in her whole life, she smiled. _

_GUNSHOT! _

_"SISTER MARY!" _

_"Anata wa ningen" _

_"SISTER MARY!" _

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE **

Ayumi jolted up from her bed, loving warm arms embraced her. Tsuzuki Asato whispered to her, "Daijoubu Ayumi-chan. Daijoubu. It's all a dream."

Hasegawa Ayumi broke away from the embrace and saw the purple-eyed Shinigami sitting in front of her. On the side is a chair and on the chair seated Kurosaki Hisoka reading a book. But at that moment Hisoka stopped reading and was also looking at her.

The door burst open and two figures appeared from it. She never saw them before. It was Wakaba Kannuki with her partner Terazuma Hajime. "Let me in you two!" a sharp voice remarked. Tatsumi Seiichirou came into view along with Yutaka Watari. Chief Konoe also came.

"Ahh... she's awake at last!" Watari exclaimed taking the pulse of Ayumi. "It's been a week you know." he continued winking at Ayumi. Ayumi looked at the Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki nod his head and replied, "That's right Ayumi-chan you've been unconscious for a week."

Hisoka exclaimed, "You're still alive... thanks to Tsuzuki's shield." his voice seemed sarcastic. He didn't like the scene where Ayumi woke up in a nightmare plunging into Tsuzuki's arms. He doesn't understand why, but he don't like the idea of that. Tatsumi gave Ayumi a smile and said, "We're glad that you all right Hasegawa-san."

Ayumi nod her head. Wakaba approached her and cheerfully exclaimed, "Hi! The name is Wakaba Kannuki! I'm also a Shinigami. You're amazing you know, from the stories I've heard about you... truly amazing!" Wakaba turned to Terazuma and exclaimed, "And that guy over there is Hajime-chan! He's my partner!"

"I'll prefer if you call me Terazuma." Terazuma exclaimed gruffly. Wakaba then exclaimed, "Oh don't try to touch him! He turns into Kuro-chan when he is touched by a girl."

Terazuma cried, vein popping out, **"KURO-CHAN?" **

Ayumi gave a puzzled look. Tsuzuki explained, "That would be a black lion with red eyes. It's a Shiki, a parasitic shiki living inside him. The only way to let that shiki out if he's touched by a girl"

"I see..." Ayumi replied, Tsuzuki the winked at Ayumi and asked, "Wanna to see Kuro-chan? Ne Ayumi-chan?"

**"NO YOU WONT BAKA!"** Terazuma cried kicking Tsuzuki in the sky. Hisoka sighed, "Idiot!" Ayumi then suddenly stood up and said, "Sumimasen, but I need to change."

Wakaba then said, "Oh okay! Minna-san, let's go shall we?"

Everyone then went out of the room. Tsuzuki was the last one to go, but before leaving, he exclaimed, "I'm glad you're okay now Ayumi-chan!" with he left smiling at her. _"Why do he remind me of Sister Mary?"_ Ayumi wondered as she started to undress.

**CHIEF KONOE'S OFFICE **

"Now she's awake, when will she finish Deadlink?" Chief Konoe asked. Hisoka sighed and said, "No idea! She's not much of a conversationalist."

"Now Hisoka, she just awaken, of course she hasn't decided when she'll complete her task." Tsuzuki exclaimed looking out the window. Chief Konoe frowned and said, "Enma Daioh-sama is getting very impatient! He wants Ayumi now!"

Tatsumi the exclaimed, "It can't be helped, you granted her request and to think that Deadlink became a very hard enemy to finish."

"I think he is easy to beat. He doesn't have a chance against Hasegawa-san of course... now that he has the Night Shader... he know has the aces." Hisoka reasoned out.

Watari shook his head and exclaimed, "Be positive boy! Ayumi have done the most impossible things in life, she will defeat Deadlink who is now an impossible one!"

"That is right! Nothing is impossible with Ayu-chan!" Wakaba exclaimed. Hisoka raised an eyebrow and demanded, "Impossible? She is just trained like any assassin! Her skills are fully genetically, especially her psychic powers!"

He then turned to Tsuzuki and asked, "I'm right, right Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki didn't respond. He was looking at the window, lost in thought. Vein popping, Hisoka made a fist and cried, **"ARE YOU LISTENING TSUZUKI!" **

"Sugoi!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Terazuma rushed towards the window and asked, "What the hell are you staring at anyway Tsuzuki? There is nothing there but sakura trees!" Everyone looked and there is among the sakura trees is Ayumi, throwing daggers at some target she marked on the trees.

"Ayu-chan!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"What is she doing?" Watari asked. "Seems like, she's preparing for a battle." Tatsumi replied observing Ayumi's move.

Ayumi raised 12 daggers in the air and threw them all at once. All of the daggers hit the bulls' eye. "SUGOI!" everyone exclaimed except for Hisoka. Terazuma had his jaw dropped and exclaimed, "Wow! I want to see her do that with Kyudo Archery!"

And like his prayer was answered, Ayumi picked up a bow and arrow. Aiming three arrows on a target. She let it go and all of the arrows hit the bulls ye.

"NO WAY! She's better than I am!" Terazuma exclaimed in disbelief. Wakaba clapped her hands and said, "That's girl power Hajime-chan!"

_"Amazing, she didn't even used her psychic powers for that"_ Hisoka thought in wonder. Then he gazed at Tsuzuki who looked extremely happy and dazed over Ayumi. _"Don't tell me that idiot is falling for her?"_ Hisoka thought nervously.

Ayumi then stared at their direction. "Eep! She saw us!" Watari exclaimed hiding. "She's not going to kill us Watari-san!" Tsuzuki exclaimed waving at Ayumi.

**_"Do you have a shooting range?"_** Ayumi asked telepathically to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka and replied, "Nee Hisoka, tell Ayumi-chan through telepathy that we have a shooting range."

Hisoka raised an eyebrow and snapped, "What do you think I am? A messenger? A telephone?" Tsuzuki exclaimed teary eyed, "Don't be harsh Hisokaaa! Please!" Hisoka sighed and did what he was egged off. **_"Hasegawa-san, we do have a Shooting Range"_** he replied back to Ayumi.

**SHOOTING RANGE**

"Here is our shooting range Hasegawa-san" Tatsumi exclaimed. Ayumi went into position, taking out her gun she started shooting non-stop. The bullets went out, she refilled it and started shooting non-stop. Watari took off his glasses, wiped them and put them on and exclaimed, "Are my eyes deceiving me? Her hits are always on the heart!"

Tsuzuki then handed Ayumi another gun, Ayumi took it and now she has two guns firing. "NO WAY! She's a sharp shooter!" Watari exclaimed.

Ayumi put the two guns down and said, "I'm hungry..." Everyone sweat dropped. Tatsumi smiled and said, "Let's go to the café shall we Hasegawa-san?"

At the Café, Hasegawa ate a hearty lunch with everyone. After eating, they all resumed in Chief Konoe's office. "It is better if you are to ask her Chief." Watari whispered.

Chief Konoe stared at the silent Ayumi and whispered back, "Why me? I'm not good at asking personal questions!" Tatsumi sighed and said, "Tsuzuki-san, you ask her" Tsuzuki pointed his finger at him and said, "Ore wa?" Tatsumi eyed him evilly and nod his head. Tsuzuki gulped and said, "Why me Tat-chan?" Hisoka stood up and exclaimed, "I'll do it!"

Everyone looked at Hisoka, they seem to agree, hence Hisoka is a very straightforward person, he can handle questioning Ayumi. "Hasegawa-san... can I ask you of something?" Hisoka asked. Ayumi nod her head.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki and then at Ayumi. He then asked, "Who is Sister Mary, Hasegawa-san?" In an instant Ayumi's expression changed. Her face showed sadness and bitterness and Hisoka suddenly felt something.

_"Is this... Could it be... Hasegawa-san's hidden emotion?"_ Hisoka exclaimed in his mind.

**Tsuzuku**


	6. Arc 05

**Nacht Arc 5 **

"Who is Sister Mary Hasegawa-san?" Hisoka asked for the third time. No response. Ayumi won't open her mouth, she just stared blankly at Hisoka, but definitely Hisoka can spell sadness within those eyes.

_"Her emotions, she has them but hidden." _Hisoka thought feeling the presence of guilt and sadness within the depths of Ayumi's heart. **_"Stop reading my heart Hisoka-san!"_** Ayumi's mind cried out to him. Hisoka jerked his head. He was caught.

Tatsumi shook his head and said, "This is no use, she won't tell us" he then went over Chief Konoe's desk and whispered something to the Chief. Chief Konoe nod his head and said, "If you won't tell us, we'll tell you who is Sister Mary then!" everyone in the room stared at Chief Konoe. Chief Konoe took out a long white folder and handed it to Tatsumi.

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and read, "Sister Mary Hasegawa or should I say Mika Takamiya was a former Project EVE. She was the prototype of Project EVE!"

Ayumi stood up and exclaimed, "Stop!"

Tatsumi eyed her and continued, "However, Mika Takamiya turned out imperfect, the government don't want a imperfect assassin. They tried to kill her however Mika was smarter than they thought. On the day of her assassination, she staged her death and never been seen before. But she was seen, after many years, she resurfaced as Sister Mary Hasegawa of a Catholic Church in Tokyo."

The secretary put down the folder and exclaimed, "The government found her out, saw her through that angelic face of hers they assigned an assassin to assassinate her. Tthey don't want a former Project EVE to ruin their plans do they?" he then stared at Ayumi and exclaime, "They send their Project EVE! The perfect EVE! They send you Ayumi Hasegawa or should I say Eve?"

Ayumi clasped her head and screamed, **"NOOOOOOOOO!"** In an instant, a strong gush of psychic energy rushed out of Ayumi's body. Then they saw it all... Ayumi's past!

**AYUMI'S PAST**

"Eve, I assign you to St. Joseph Catholic Church and Orphanage! I assign you to assassinate the prototype Project EVE, we thought all dead!" a guy in the shadows exclaimed. Eve stood up wearing a black matrix coat. She stared at the picture handed to her and said, "Considered it done"

**ST. JOSEPH CATHOLIC CHURCH **

Aiming her gun, she positioned to shoot the 5'7 ft. nun dressed in all white who was playing with orphans. When she was about to pull the trigger, the nun disappeared and appeared behind her. "Guns are not allow here!" the nun exclaimed her voice stern. Ayumi turned around pointing the gun at her, however the nun grabbed the gun and twisted it out of her hand. Ayumi then twirled around hurling a dagger at her. The nun caught it easily.

"You must be the new Eve" the nun replied, she then took the bullets out the gun and said, "My name is Sister Mary Hasegawa and I know the government sent you to kill me."

Ayumi's eyes widened and thought, _"She knew"_

Sister Mary smiled and said, "I'm no longer a threat to the government but I see that they won't believe that." she then extended her hand towards her and said, "I leave you a deal. If I don't succeed on brining you to believe that you're human, you can kill me but if I do, you will stop from killing and live with me"

Ayumi took out a dagger and threw it at her, the dagger grazed through the nun's cheek and stuck into the tree trunk. "I'll take that as a yes." Sister Mary replied wiping away the blood on her cheek.

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Eve, Eve is my name." Eve replied monotonously. Sister Mary sighed and said, "That is not a name! That's the name of the project." she then stood up and replied, "I know! I'll give you name, a new name!"

Eve looked at her and said, "New name..." Sister Mary nods her head and said, "Yes! From now on you're now Hasegawa! Hasegawa Ayumi! You'll be my younger sister!"

**2 MONTHS HAVE PAST **

"Sister Mary! Sister Mary!" Ayumi called out cheerfully.

Sister Mary turned around and saw Ayumi running towards her. She embraced the young girl and asked, "How is Ayumi-chan?"

"Healthy and okay Sister Mary!" Ayumi answered smiling at the nun. "That is good!" Sister Mary replied. The angelic faced nun then stood up and replied, "Saa! Ikou!"

Ayumi nod her head and said, "Ikou!" then a gunsot was heard

"Deadlink!" Ayumi exclaimed at a man dressed all in white. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! What a waste Eve! You're supposed to assassinate the prototype Eve!" Deadlink exclaimed evilly.

Ayumi shook her head and said, "I made a deal Deadlink! Sister Mary proved I'm human and because of that I shall give up killing and live with her!" Deadlink shook his head and exclaimed, "Wrong move Eve!" With that an army of men charged inside. Ayumi was engaged into battle.

"Sister Mary! Protect the children!" Ayumi cried. Sister Mary nod her head and left. Deadlink then jumped to his feet and followed the nun. Ayumi shot the last guy and followed Deadlink. There was a gunshot, Deadlink halted to and shot Ayumi however, a figure blocked Ayumi and got hit instead.

**"SISTER MARY!"** Ayumi cried

"Anata wa ningen! Remember that!" Sister Mary exclaimed as she gave Ayumi a necklace with cross as a pendant.

"Sister Mary!" Ayumi exclaimed. She shook the nun but the angelic nun was already dead. **_"Why? Why can't I cry? Common tears fall down!"_** Ayumi's mind screamed. Deadlink shook his head and pointed the gun at him and said, "Too bad Eve! You traitor!"

Before Deadlink could pull the trigger, Ayumi gripped the cross pendant and jabbed it into Deadlink's leg. Ayumi shook her head, her eyes filled with fury and said, "I have a name, it's Ayumi!"

**BACK AT THE HQ**

"You know the orders, kill Sister Mary not Eve!" the man in the shadows exclaimed. Deadlink bang his fist on the table and exclaimed, "She's a traitor! A traitor! She's imperfect like that nun!" the man in the shadows shook his head and said, "No! She's perfect!"

With that she flicked his fingers. Ayumi appeared, her face emotionless, she pointed her gun at Deadlink. The man in the shadows exclaimed, "Kill him!" Ayumi pulled the trigger and Deadlink dropped dead.

"Very good Eve, oh sorry, you wanted to be called Ayumi... very good Ayumi! Remember you are not a human being!" the man in the shadows exclaimed.

"But Sister Mary..." Ayumi replied, "No! Remember you didn't shed a tear when she died, you're still a weapon, you are not human! Not human!" the man in the shadows replied haunting.

**END OF AYUMI'S PAST**

Ayumi slumped to the floor panting. "I knew it, she did have emotions before however, she was brainwashed again in order for those emotions to be compressed." Hisoka replied looking at Ayumi.

Terazuma frowned and said, "I wonder, if Deadlink died, why is he alive today?" Chief Konoe sighed and said, "I received the answers from above. Deadlink didn't really died at once, his subconscious prayed to the underworld to give him new life and he'll be serving them for the rest of life."

"And with that, he received the Night Shader from Gen. Ashitalore" Tatsumi exclaimed. Tsuzuki then banged his fist on the wall crying, "DAMNED! How a human like them do this to Ayumi-chan? How could they? How heartless!"

"Tsuzuki..." Hisoka replied reaching out to him. Tsuzuki then grabbed Ayumi by the shoulder and said, "Ayumi-chan, you'll defeat Deadlink, you will!" Watari sighed and said, "How?"

Ayumi stood up and said, "It's been a long time since I've used the Nacht."

"Nacht?" Watari asked he then looked at Tatsumi. Tatsumi nod his head. Watari beamed, "Oh so I see!" Wakaba asked, "What is the Nacht?"

Tatsumi replied, "Watari, you shall accompany Tsuzuki and Hisoka today!"

"Roger!" Watari replied saluting.Tsuzuki then asked, "For what?" Watari exclaimed, "To explain what Nacht is!"

Hisoka then demanded, "Why don't explain it here now?" Watari sighed and said; "Now boy, it is better if you can see the Nacht in action and I shall explain it!" Tsuzuki nod his head and replied, "Ayumi-chan, Deadlink is impossible with the Night Shader, distract him first so I can take the Night Shader out of his grasp for a few minutes."

Terazuma raised an eyebrow and said, "The Night Shader is inseparable from Deadlink, what are fucking hell you're saying Tsuzuki-san?"

"SohRyu! SohRyu can handle this!" Tsuzuki replied with a wink. Chief Konoe then replied, "Okay then, prepare for your leave!"

**AT THE LOCKER ROOM **

"Nee Hisoka..." Tsuzuki called out to the stoic teen walking ahead of him. "What?" Hisoka demanded angrily. "Why are you so grouchy Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked with puppy dog eyes. Hisoka gritted his teeth and thought, _"Because you're falling in love with that... GIRL!"_

Tsuzuki drew closer to Hisoka, looking at him seriously and asked, "Is something wrong Hisoka?" Hisoka blushed. "Nandemonai!" he answered taking a step back. Tsuzuki drew even closer and said, "Liar! I may not be an empath but I can sense something is bothering you! It's Muraki isn't it?"

Hisoka shook his head and exclaimed, "No! It's not Muraki!" Tsuzuki sighed, "Then what? Who?"

"Ayumi that's who!" Hisoka blurted out, he then clasped his hands to his mouth. **_"Shit! You and your big mouth!"_** Hisoka's mind screamed. Tsuzuki eyed him slyly and said, "Ahh... you like her right?" Hisoka gritted his teeth and replied annoyingly. "Baka! You're the one who likes her!"

**_"Not again! That's for the 2nd time Kurosaki!"_** Hisoka's mind screamed again. Tsuzuki was taken a back at this comment. _"Me like Ayumi?"_ Tsuzuki thought, he then laughed, "Hisoka, I am not in-love Ayumi!"

"Yeah right, the way you act around her, it is like you are!" Hisoka replied not looking at Tsuzuki.

The elder Shinigami raised an eyebrow and sensed something on what Hisoka had said, is the boy jealous? Tsuzuki then wrapped his arms around Hisoka and exclaimed, "Hisoka, I am just worried about Ayumi-chan! It is just she reminds me of myself."

Hisoka then felt the sadness rushing into him, it's Tsuzuki's sadness. _"Saying she's not human, it's like me saying that I'm not human."_ replied Tsuzuki's mind. Hisoka obviously read this exclaimed, his voice stern, "You're human Tsuzuki!"

"I know that Hisoka, that's why I want to help Ayumi! She's human and I want her to realize that again of course!" Tsuzuki replied, he then whispered to Hisoka's ear, "Nee Hisoka... are you jealous?"

**POW!**

Tsuzuki was sent off to the air by the strong punch Hisoka gave him. Hisoka with fiery angry eyes exclaimed, **"WHO SAYS I'M JEALOUS? BAKA!" **

"Sorry if I asked!" Tsuzuki replied in SD form with sweat drops on his head. Hisoka sighed and said, "You're hopeless!" with that he left the locker room.

_"Stupid Tsuzuki! So what if I'm jealous? Idiot"_ Hisoka thought. He then saw Ayumi standing under the sakura trees. _"I won't lose Tsuzuki over to you Hasegawa Ayumi!"_ Hisoka thought making a fist.

**Tsuzuku**


	7. Arc 06

**Nacht Arc 6: EPILOGUE **

**HASEGAWA HOUSEHOLD**

Hasegawa Ayumi took out a black box out of her closet, the black box has a gold carved to it. She laid it on her bed. She opened the box and revealed a black matrix coat. Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Watari stared at the matrix coat, it was flowy plus the blackness of it was really deep like night. It was like the darkness of the night.

Ayumi put it on and said, "Ikou" Tsuzuki asked, "Is that the Nacht?"

Watari shook his head and said, "Ie! That's not the Nacht, yet."

_"Yet?"_ Hisoka wondered, _"That coat is so mysterious, how this Nacht would defeat Deadlink? Can SohRyu handle the Night Shader as what Tsuzuki had said?"_ his thoughts wondered. Soon enough they reached the Skyscraper 666. Ayumi halted in front of a bakery shop before going inside the skyscraper. She then looked at Tsuzuki.

"Do you want some strawberry tarts Tsuzuki-san?" Ayumi asked. Tsuzuki turned into his inu mode and  
exclaimed, "Uh-huh! I really do Ayumi-chan!" Ayumi then went inside the bakery shop. Watari raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't tell me she'll buy you some strawberry tarts?"

Tsuzuki hugged himself and exclaimed, "Hai Watari-san! Waiii Strawberry Tarts!"

Ayumi returned with a box of strawberry tarts, she gave them to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki took it and exclaimed, "Arigato Ayumi-chan! You're heaven sent!" Hisoka glared icily at Ayumi then at Tsuzuki and exclaimed, "May your tooth ache after eating that lot!  
Baka!"

Watari let out a whistle and thought. _"I'm no empath but I can see the boy is jealous" _Tsuzuki gobbled up his tarts as they enter the skyscraper. As they entered, the first floor was jam packed with Deadlink's men. Watari exclaimed, "The freaking hell! He knows we're coming!"

Hisoka took out a fuda and exclaimed, "Here we go again!" Ayumi took out her gun and began shooting. Hisoka put on a shield on Ayumi and thought, _"I hate to do this, but I don't have a choice but to"_

Tsuzuki patted Hisoka and said, "Well done Hisoka!" he then out a barrier around them. Watari watchedAyumi killed all her opponents. "She's amazing!" Watari exclaimed. "I can't wait to see how she'll use the Nacht!" with that Watari started  
to jot down some notes.

Meanwhile at the top most floor, Deadlink stood there waiting.

"My Eve! She returned back..." he then took out the Night Shader, "This time, it will be your deathEve! You'll pay for your sins and you will burn in hell!"

There was a loud explosion. The great phoenix Suzaku swerved and burned all the demons attacking  
Ayumi. Ayumi stared at Tsuzuki, the purple-eyed shinigami winked at her and said, "Go ahead! I'll take care of  
these demons!"

Watari then drew something on paper and cried, **"COME OUT!"** in an instant a huge stick figure appeared (remember, Watari's drawings are of a 4-year old!) the stick figure started to stomp on the demons. "I didn't know your drawings could do some damage Watari-san" Hisoka replied in disbelief.

"Of course boy!" Watari exclaimed looking proud. Tsuzuki then raised his right hand and cried, **"Legendary Shikigami of Fire! SUZAKU! EXPLOSION!" **Fire swept away the demons. Ayumi jumped out of the way of the fire and headed towards the top  
most floor.

_"Her speed is also amazing! SUGOI!"_ Watari thought following suit. Tsuzuki and Hisoka followed also. As they reached the top most floor, Deadlink sneered at them.

"I see... you're back my Eve!" Deadlink exclaimed, with that he fired the Night Shader. Tsuzuki flung a fuda and cried, **"OBEX!"** the power of the fuda and the blast of the Night Shader clashed. Hisoka noticed that it won't hold he extended his hand revealing a fuda and cried, **"AUGEO!" **The power of the barrier increased and stopped the blast.

"Such power! It took two Shinigamis to control the blast of the Night Shader!" Watari exclaimed in awe. Tsuzuki frowned and exclaimed, "Soon, it would be the three of us!"

Deadlink gave out an evil laugh, "Look at that? Not even the shinigamis with you Eve cannot withstand  
the power of the Night Shader!" Ayumi just stared at him and whispered, "Shine!" with that a strong gush of psychic power flowed out of Ayumi's body. The matrix coat of that she is wearing billowed in the force.

"At last, she'll use the Nacht!" Watari exclaimed excitedly. Ayumi then wrapped her arms around her, in an instant, the matrix coat wrapped around her body, then like a shadow, she disappeared.

"Invisibility! Nacht is invisibility!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "The heck? We can also do that!" Hisoka replied. Watari shook his head and replied, "That is more than indivisibility boy! It's stealth mode, the matrix coat is just a normal coat, it was just made in that color and style in order to add up to the Nacht!"

Tsuzuki then understood, "The Nacht, is Ayumi-chan itself! With her psychic powers, she can turn herselfinvisible and with the coat, she's more invisible."

"That's right! Her aura or her ki won't be felt. The Nacht holds no barrier! The Night Shader won't be  
able to sense her!" Watari exclaimed smiling. _"No wonder she's confident she'll kill Deadlink"_ Hisoka thought. _"Watari is right! She can't be sensed!"_ Hisoka exclaimed in his mind as he tried to feel Ayumi.

Deadlink scanned the area, he couldn't see Ayumi, all he can see is the 3 shinigami in front of him. "Where are you Eve! Don't hide like a coward you bitch!" Deadlink exclaimed through gritted teeth.

**_"You killed Sister Mary!"_** a voice exclaimed in Deadlink's mind. **"EVE!" **Deadlink cried. _"KUSO! The Night Shader coudn't detect where she is! I never thought, she'll use the Nacht" _ he thought. He is panicking now, in fact he can feel fear creeping up to him. He knew Ayumi's capability in her stealth mode. Then suddenly, a huge cloth dropped over him, it was black matrix coat. Ayumi perched on the ceiling cried, **"NOW TSUZUKI-SAN!" **

Tsuzuki then started to chant, **_"Humbly do I present! My wish to those twelve that grant me divineprotection! I command you to appear before me! SOHRYU!" _**With that a huge dragon appeared, Tsuzuki extended his right arm forward and cried, **"CONCEAL!"**

Then suddenly, Deadlink felt the Night Shader slipping off his hand. "No! This can't be!" SohRyu encircled him, the Night Shader dropped to the floor, SohRyu then clasped it in his claws creating a barrier around it. "Hurry Ayumi-chan! This would last only a minute!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. Ayumi went down from the ceiling. She then approached Deadlink.

Deadlink backed away from her saying, "Eve... my dear Eve" Ayumi pointed the gun at him and said, "You killed Sister Mary!" with that she took out the necklace that Sister Mary gave her and said, "You killed Sister Mary!"

Dedalink stammered, "E-eve!"

"I have a name... and that is Ayumi!" Ayumi exclaimed with that she shot Deadlink in the head trice. Deadlink dropped to the ground dead. Exactly, SohRyu's barrier around the Night Shader disappeared. The Night Shader then crawled back towards Deadlink.

"Look!" Watari exclaimed pointing to the Night Shader. The Night Shader reached Deadlink's body and consumed it. After consuming it, the Night Shader disappeared. "Returned to where it belong!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. He then noticed Ayumi standing there holding the necklace tightly. He approached her and saw a tear, a single teardrop on her face.

Tsuzuki wiped it off and said, "It's time Ayumi. The deal is over. It's time to go." Ayumi looked at Tsuzuki, still emotionless, she said, "Hai"

"Remember now Ayumi-chan, from now one you are no longer someone's weapon!" Tsuzuki replied giving her a warm smile.

"Hai..." Ayumi replied faintly. With that she fell into Tsuzuki's arms. Tsuzuki carried her and said, "Anata wa Ningen... Ayumi-chan..."

**MEIFU (Shokan Division, JuChoSho) **

Chief Konoe beamed at Tsuzuki and Hisoka, "Good work! Ayumi is now is process of being a Shinigami!" Tsuzuki smiled and said, "All in a day's work Chief!"

"But still, due to the damage you did, you won't have your bonus!" Chief Konoe exclaimed givingthe purple-eyes Shinigami a cold stare. Tsuzuki sighed, "Not again!"

"Baka!" Hisoka exclaimed.

**LATER UNDER THE SAKURA TREES**

Tsuzuki watched the falling leaves of the sakura trees and sighed, "Anata wa ningen... such words comingfrom someone like me huh Hisoka?"

"What do you mean by that?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around him and said, "Seeing Ayumi-chan saying she's not human when she is really is, ook at me Hisoka! We know that there is demon blood flowing through my veins, then why I insist I'm human?"

Hisoka the felt it, the anguish, the guilt and sorrow of Tsuzuki's past. He screamed, **"STOP THAT TSUZUKI!" **Tsuzuki stared at Hisoka surprisingly. "Hisoka..." he whispered. "You're human, for me you are! if you think Hasegawa-san is human, then I think you are! It doesn't make a difference!" Hisoka exclaimed with he flung himself at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the young boy and thought, _"Arigato Hisoka... arigato..."_

_"Anata wa ningen..."_

**OWARI**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: That's for all! There is a sequel to this! More romance on the sequel, more Hisoka's jealousy and more of Ayumi-chan! Thanks to the reviews! You guys are heaven sent!


End file.
